wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danthony/Gallery
Gallery File:DorothytheDinosaur5.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" music video DorothytheDinosaur36.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Sydney File:DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "ABC for Kids" concert video WiggleTime124.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Time!" WiggleTime283.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at her birthday party File:AnthonyWearingaDorothyTail.jpg|Anthony wearing a Dorothy tail File:AnthonyWearingaDorothyMaskandHat.jpg|Anthony wearing a Dorothy Mask and Hat File:DorothyandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)102.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" bonus skit File:DorothyandAnthonyin1994.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 1994 File:DorothyandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Red Car" File:TheWigglesLIVE66.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Red Car Tour" File:DorothyandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:DorothyandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" Wiggledance!265.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas539.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie126.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1695.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally the Great YummyYummy(1998)40.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WiggleTime(1998)40.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles" TV Series DorothyandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Foodman" DorothyandAnthonyinZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Zardo Zap" Dorothy,AnthonyandZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Zardo Zap DorothyandAnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Spooked Wiggles" DorothyandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Funny Greg" File:TootToot!401.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" File:DorothyandAnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on Qantas airplane File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" File:DorothyandAnthonyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetAnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Anthony DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Food" DorothyandAnthonyinDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Dancing" DorothyandAnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Dressing Up" DorothyandAnthonyinStorytelling.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Storytelling" Dorothy,AnthonyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Plucka Duck DorothyandAnthonyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)16.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Family" DorothyandAnthonyHugging.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony hugging DorothyandAnthonyinMovement.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Movement" Dorothy,AnthonyandDr.Verygood.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Dr. Verygood DorothyandAnthonyinDirections.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Directions" DorothyandAnthonyinTravel.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Travel" DorothyandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Body" DorothyandAnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Communication" DorothyandAnthonyinImagination.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Imagination" DorothyandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" DorothyandAnthonyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "The Today Show" File:DorothyandAnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Australia's Wonderland File:DorothyandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:DorothyandAnthonyin2001.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 2001 File:DorothyandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" ButterfliesFlit-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and the children DorothyandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyandAnthonyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" DorothyandAnthonyonBigBrother.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Big Brother" WiggleBay32.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTVPrologue.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyandAnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy in New York City File:DorothyandAnthonyinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Space Dancing!" DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a spaceship File:DorothyandAnthonyin2004.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 2004 File:DorothyandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Top of the Tots" File:DorothyandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DorothyandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:DorothyandAnthonyinTVSeries4.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Wiggly Animation DorothyandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" File:DorothyandAnthonyin2005.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 2005 File:DorothyandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert" DorothyandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnthonyIsBlue24.jpeg|Dorothy and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Is Blue" File:DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" Dorothy,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga DorothyandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Manly Beach DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DorothyandAnthonyonCBS.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on CBS Dorothy'sDanceParty-TVPrologue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 File:DorothyandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:DorothyandAnthonyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Luna Park concert File:DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" File:Anthony,DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and his daughter, Lucia File:DorothyandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles!: Behind the Scenes" DorothyandAnthonyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at "Wiggles World" theme park DorothyandAnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Six Flags DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" DorothyandAnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in backstage Dorothy,AnthonyFieldandhisFamily.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and his family DorothyandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyandAnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" DorothyandAnthonyonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Wiggly Waffle" File:DorothyandAnthonyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set File:DorothyandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyandAnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Dreamworld DorothyandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in the audience DorothyandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Let's Eat!" TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial108.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert" DorothyandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" DorothyandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" DorothyandAnthonyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" Dorothy,AnthonyandGino.jpg|Dorothy and Gino the Genie DorothyandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyandAnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" concert Dorothy,AnthonyandDrFionaPelly.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Dr Fiona Pelly DorothyandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Celebration!" DorothyandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" 39907_409058907363_4818440_n.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Rove Live 724ce761-beb1-5391-a456-63adbbbc5064.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Hey Hey its Saturday 640c1f48-74cd-502f-a0b4-63e7fd0c5930.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Australia Zoo e22db4e6-a245-588c-a026-0ea278d9f92a.jpg|Anthony,Dorothy and Captain 23.jpg|Anthony,Dorothy and Don Monopoli 3124827168_f5bbce4752_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Greece 102904 TheWiggles JM052.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in The 2003-2005 Tour 102904 TheWiggles JM038.jpg|Dorothy,Anthony and The Murray and Jeff balloons anthony (1).jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Ireland 2779643139_c5dc3f691e_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 2008 dorothy10.JPG|Dorothy and Anthony in China 102_7152.JPG|Dorothy and Anthony in 2009 IMG_7686.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in New York City P5180030.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in California IMG_8801.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Hey Hey its Saturday 3900.png|Dorothy and Anthony on Vacation 2407889216_64dba92ab3_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in France 2780499844_c4e794c7ef_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Russia 38129380_ad22f4e12e_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Sailing Around the World Live 38129492_db4d9ae364_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in the movies 136385188_fe7c1bb8ce_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Wiggle World 136385203_f096313953_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in the grocery store 136385251_fd55fe0547_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on the screen 244171055_e43becda62_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony catching The Ice Cream Truck 323494651_839b72ec41_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in the sky room 323494673_63f350447e_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in the train station 11722916563_6e91646901_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony swimming 117.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a thrift store 117 (1).JPG|Dorothy and Anthony in the hospital 2530244515_f3fee83924_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in The 2008 Tour 2531055122_021136bf9e_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Wiggle Town 2531070510_efbbdf8d50_o.jpg|Dorothy,Anthony and Taylor Swift 9349519384_e0e7ff3fe2_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in The 2003 Tour 278445953_9d63dd27cf_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Network Wiggles 321361348_19915f2b51_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony with a gray thing 1879618269_c55e6dc3f5_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in The 2007 US Tour 14606480_877278659075766_66091744877209906_n.png|Dorothy and Anthony in the 2007 US Tour 101 0652.JPG|Dorothy and Anthony in Duets DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sWiggleTime!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's Wiggle Time!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!272.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas!" WigglePop!19.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Pop!" File:TheWiggles'BigBalletDay!73.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day!" File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief321.png|Dorothy and Anthony in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020